Everything I Do, I Do It For You
by Bulecelup
Summary: Dia tidak mungkin bisa menjadi seperti ini tanpa Claire, sang penyemangat hidupnya selama ini. Dialah satu-satunya alasan bagi Gray untuk terus berusaha menjadi blacksmith yang handal. Gadis yang ia cintai. Gray/Claire. First fic on this fandom.


**Title: **Everything I do, I do it for you.

**Pair: **Gray/Claire.

**Rate:** K+

**Genre: **Romance.

**Summary:** Dia tidak mungkin bisa menjadi seperti ini tanpa Claire, sang penyemangat hidupnya selama ini. Dialah satu-satunya alasan bagi Gray untuk terus berusaha menjadi _blacksmith_ yang handal. Gadis yang ia cintai. Gray/Claire. First fic on this fandom.

**© Harvest Moon **belongs to Natsume.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Errr…."

Claire terperongo saat palu buatan Gray yang sedang ia uji coba mendadak pecah dan jatuh berantakan di halaman depan rumahnya. Anjing peliharaannya, Kyle, melenguh sedih sambil menempatkan kepala dan kedua kaki depannya di tanah melihat kejadian itu.

Gray sendiri jatuh diam. Dia tidak menyangka kalau palu buatannya itu begitu lemah dan rapuh, hancur dalam sekali pukulan saja.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Gray datang ke perternakan milik Claire untuk mengasah kemampuan tempa besinya. karena hanya tempat milk Claire saja yang memiliki kicir air yang bisa membantu Gray untuk menempa sesuatu.

Tentu Claire mempersilahkannya, dia tidak mungkin menghentikan pria yang teramat dia sukai itu. Claire yang ada malah kegirangan, melihat Gray bekerja keras untuk belajar menempa sendiri tanpa bantuan Saibara.

Sebenarnya sih Claire merasa rada tidak enak dengan Saibara, karena dia tahu Gray pasti bertengkar lagi dengan kakeknya, makanya dia berada disini sekarang, bukan di toko milik Saibara.

3 hari berlalu sudah, Gray memperlihatkan palu buatannya kepada Claire. Dia meminta Claire untuk mencobanya, dan begitulah hasilnya. Hancur.

"Palunya… bagus, kok…" Claire mencoba untuk menghibur Gray yang terlihat terpukul abis.

Tapi Gray diam saja menanggapi simpatinya. pemuda tertutup itu menurunkan topi UMA kesayangannya hingga wajahnya tidak terlihat, lalu pergi dari hadapan Claire tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun.

Claire mau mencegatnya, namun Gray sudah keburu jauh. Gadis itu mencengkram lengan tangannya, dia jadi merasa buruk kepada Gray. Apa jangan-jangan Gray marah kepadanya? Dia tidak tahu.

Kyle mendesakan kepalanya ke kaki Claire, mengonggong sekali untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Tapi Claire diam saja, sambil mengusap matanya yang berair…

Dia menangis.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Keesokan harinya, Claire melihat hujan rintik-rintik dari jendela rumahnya yang sudah di perluas secara penuh. Dia menghela nafas, bagus sih hari ini dia jadi tak perlu menyiram tanaman…

Tapi hujan ini menambah buruk perasaannya, mana tadi malam dia tidur tidak nyenyak, kepikiran soal Gray… huh.

"Uh, kamu harus fokus, Claire. Kesampingkan terlebih dahulu soal Gray, kamu harus mengurus perternakanmu." Claire mencoba untuk memfokuskan diri. Dia menepuk-nepuk wajahnya, lalu menghela nafas panjang.

Tiba-tiba, ada yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Claire melihat kearah jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 06:00 AM. Siapa yang mendatangi rumahnya sepagi ini? Pas hujan pula.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Claire bergegas untuk membuka pintu rumahnya. Dia terkejut mendapati Gray ada di luar sana.

"Claire," Sapa Gray, wajahnya tersepuh merah. Claire menyuruhnya untuk masuk karena hujan, tapi Gray bilang dia tidak akan lama. "Aku…hanya mau meminta maaf atas kejadian kemarin. Seharusnya aku tidak pergi begitu saja, meninggalkanmu kebingungan."

Claire menganggukan kepalanya, senyuman kecil menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Gray lalu lanjut berbicara.

"Kemampuanku dalam tempa besi belum terlalu lihai. Aku sekarang menyadari hal itu…" kata Gray sambil melihat kedua telapak tangannya. "Aku akan kembali ke tempat si kakek tua itu, dan belajar sungguh-sungguh kepadanya. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu selama beberapa hari ini, Claire. Maaf aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu." Dia membungkuk di hadapan Claire.

Claire buru-buru mengibaskan tangannya tanda tidak usah, "J-jangan begitu! Ki-kita kan sahabat, sudah seharusnya saling membantu…" ah, Claire merasakan mulutnya jadi pahit saat mengucapkan kata '_sahabat_'.

Gray melihatnya dengan pandangan takjub. Pemuda itu kemudian tersenyum, Claire menahan nafas melihat Gray tersenyum! Soalnya Gray jarang sekali tersenyum…

"Terima kasih, ya. aku harus kembali ketempat Saibara sekarang…" Lanjut Gray. Selanjutnya, dia meminta izin untuk pergi dari perternakan.

Claire berdiri bersender di ambang pintunya, melihat punggung Gray dari kejauhan. pandangan matanya nanar penuh cinta. Dia sampai lupa kalau hari sedang hujan dan dia hampir saja basah kuyup.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Sesuai dengan perkataannya, Gray jadi rajin berlatih di tempat Saibara. Kakek tua itu tidak segan-segan untuk memarahinya apabila dia melakukan kesalahan, dan Gray menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

Hampir setiap hari Claire datang membawakan sedikit makanan dan batu tambang untuk Gray. Tidak lupa buat Saibara juga. Saibara biasanya masuk kedalam ruangannya sambil tertawa kecil jika Claire dan Gray mulai bercengkrama, memberikan privasi bagi kedua pasangan itu.

Claire tertawa menceritakan soal sapinya yang ngambek tidak mau masuk kandang, dia sampai harus menariknya masuk menggunakan kekuatan kuda.

Gray memperhatikan gerak-gerik Claire selama gadis itu bercerita kepadanya. Claire adalah gadis yang sangat cantik dan manis sekali, dan juga kuat. Dia mampu membuat perternakan yang dianggap mati oleh seluruh penduduk desa menjadi hidup kembali, dan mendapatkan banyak keuntungan dari sana.

Dia juga ingat hari dimana dia menyelamatkan Claire di tepian pantai. Gadis itu tergeletak diatas pasir, sebagian kakinya terbenam di pasir yang basah karena air laut…

Gray sudah menyukainya sejak dia menyelamatkannya dari sana… dan dia semakin menyukainya setelah Claire menetap permanen di desa ini. terlebih lagi, Claire menjadi sahabat terbaiknya disini…

Dan diam-diam…

Gray ingin menjadikan Claire miliknya seorang.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Claire berjalan di jalan setapak kota menuju tempat Saibara. Sudah merupakan kebiasaan baginya untuk mendatangi tempat itu usai bekerja, membawa makanan dan batu tambang buat Saibara dan Gray…

Hari itu, dia tidak menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Claire masuk kedalam sana tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu karena dia tahu Saibara tidak akan mengunci pintunya pada siang hari.

"Halo! Aku da…"

Claire tak menuntaskan perkataannya karena terkejut melihat Gray dan Saibara sedang bertatap muka. Saibara menginspeksi sebuah palu yang sepertinya buatan Gray, Gray menunggu reaksi kakeknya dengan wajah pucat.

Setelah terdiam beberapa lama, Saibara mengeluarkan tawa kecil. "Bagus sekali, Gray. Palu buatanmu mulus dan kuat, kamu sudah pandai sekarang."

Baik Claire maupun Gray sama-sama mengeluarkan decak kaget, senyuman lebar merekah di wajah Gray. Dia berterima kasih kepada kakeknya, kemudian bergerak mendatangi Claire yang langsung memberinya pelukan erat.

Saibara mendengus sambil tersenyum. "Sebaiknya aku pergi meninggalkan kalian berdua…" dia berjalan masuk kedalam ruangannya.

Setelah Saibara hilang, Gray melepaskan pelukan Claire. Mereka berdua saling tatap. "Claire… terima kasih, ini semua berkat dirimu." Kata Gray secara tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kenapa kamu malah berterima kasih kepadaku? Kamu kan melakukannya sendiri."

"Tapi sesungguhnya… aku melakukan ini semua untukmu. Dulu aku benar-benar tidak punya niat untuk menjadi penempa besi yang handal karena kakekku sering memarahiku. Tapi setelah kamu datang, dan memberiku semangat…"

Wajah Claire memanas. Apalagi saat Gray meraup kedua tangannya, menutup batas kosong diantara mereka berdua.

"Kamu adalah alasanku melakukan hal ini, Claire. Dan aku ingin kamu tahu…"

Gray mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Claire dag-dig-dug menerka apa yang mau dia katakan padanya.

"Kalau aku sangat mencintaimu, dan ingin menjadikanmu sebagai isteriku. Maukah kamu menikahiku, Claire?"

Claire meringis bahagia mendengarnya. Dia melempar dirinya kepada Gray, Gray menangkapnya dengan cepat. "Iya! Iya! Aku mau menikahimu, Gray! Aku mau!" dia berteriak kegirangan.

Mereka berdua saling berpelukan erat, tawa bahagia menggelegar di ruangan kerja kecil milik Saibara tersebut.

Saibara, yang mendengar tawa dan omongan mereka dari balik pintu kamar, menganggukan kepalanya.

"Bagus, Gray…"

Cucunya sudah melakukan hal yang benar.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music on the background: "All I Want Is You" by Barry Louis Polisar)

**MATTGASM: **Fic pertama di fandom ini… mohon ampun sebesar-besarnya apabila terdapat kesalahan informasi dan yang lain ;^; saya ngambil _event_ dari HM:BTN, sedikit dibuat lebih nyeleneh, tentunya xD thanks for reading, live long and prosper!

**OMAKE!: **Judul "_Everything I do, I do it for you_" diambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, dinyanyikan oleh _Bryan Adams_.


End file.
